


Bloodroot

by cherryinerror



Series: Aquilegia [4]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryinerror/pseuds/cherryinerror
Summary: It's devotion and worship, affection for a kind devil.





	Bloodroot

She works him up good, all graceful and delicate, he buries his fingers in her hair, he's always gentle with her, and he wonders if she knows she has so much power over him, if she's aware he can shatter into her arms or out in the cold, beaten and battered, turn into dust if she ever walks away from him. It's only right for her to know this, isn't it, know that he's always at her mercy, under her command, such a good man, her kind devil.

He's sitting on the edge of the bed, leaning back, elbows resting on the soft mattress. He knows now, knows this is forever, she's seen the worst of him, the best too, and she's still here, taking him in, all of him, making him throw his head back and moan. Then she lets him slip out her mouth, and he looks at her, mesmerized by the scene; her cheeks a bit red, eyes sparkling, a string of saliva connecting her bottom lip to the head of his cock. Her hand around the shaft, stroking him as she catches her breath.

All he wants to do is grab her and kiss her; she's so damn beautiful, exposed, doing this just for him, no one else.

Her tongue flat on the underside of his cock, licking a hard stripe from base to head, she plays with him, swirls her tongue around the tip, pays attention to his reactions, the way he trembles when she licks that sensitive spot just right. Enchanted, he watches quietly, mouth hanging open and he knows her goal is to get him to scream, cry out for her and he's glad to do it, but he needs to play hard to get a bit, needs to pretend to be in control here for a little while.

She wraps her lips around his cock, takes him back in, moves her head back and forth, hollows her cheeks to suck him better and oh, whatever, whatever, he cries out her name right then, feels as if he's been hit by lightning and his entire body is responding to it in the most wonderful way, turning everything around them into some kind of dream, she's the only real thing, the one that matters.

He bucks his hips, thrusts into her mouth, his hand on the back of her head, and she takes it, damn, she takes it so wonderfully, lets his cock slide down her tongue, hitting the back of her throat and she trusts him so much, so fucking much. And when she stops to take another breath, he gives in to that urge, leans down to crash his lips against hers, giving her a big kiss, tasting himself on her tongue.

They break apart, he cups her face, blue eyes staring right into hers, thumb swiping across her bottom lip, both of them breathing hard, and then he leans back on the bed and she gives him a look before going down on him again, no teasing this time, no games. His eyes shut tight, he doesn't think about anything else, focuses on her mouth, the feeling of her tongue sliding along his shaft every time she bobs her head up and down.

He won't last, he won't last at all, she sucks him harder and he warns her, warns her that he's about to come and all she does is hum and moan around his cock, sending him over the edge. He growls her name and a curse, comes in her mouth and she swallows all of it, doesn't miss one single drop.

Head spinning, he tries to get his breathing under control while she lets his cock slip out of her mouth with an audible _pop_ , slick with saliva. She wipes her lips with the back of her hand, gives him that mischievous smile of hers and he grabs her by the arms, pulls her onto his lap.

"You okay there, cowboy?"

He snorts, resting his head on her chest. "I think you broke me."

" _Oh no_ , what will I do now?" she asks, looking up at the ceiling, feigning concern only to yelp and giggle when he slaps her ass, playfully. "Ow, you jerk," she says without meaning it.

Dragging his lips across her skin, he plants small kisses all over her chest, bringing a hand down to touch her, smiling when she arches her back and gasps. It's her turn now, so he tells her to get on her back and she does, climbs off of him and lies on the bed, closes her eyes to enjoy his kiss better, his hands everywhere, exploring, giving her anything she wants.

It still feels like the first time whenever they get like this, and he's so far from done, he's all hers and he's not ashamed, far from it, he's so in love, so fucking in love, let the world know he belongs to someone, it's all right, let the world know.


End file.
